


Шиворот-навыворот

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дина прокляли, а Сэм понял не сразу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шиворот-навыворот

~~~

Сэм сучил всю дорогу с Мидлтаунского кладбища: не с той ноги встал или Труди слишком сильно приложила его об могильный камень? Дин протянул руку — одной на руле вполне достаточно — и положил на затылок Сэму, ощупывая приличную шишку. Так и есть, Труди постаралась, но ничего, они упокоили ее навсегда.

— Давай купим пива со льдом и подлечим тебя? — Вполне невинный вопрос, так? Но Сэм шарахнулся от него, как демон от соли, и между ладонью Дина и Сэмовой головой теперь мог бы поместиться большой бургер.

— Недотрога.

— Смотри на дорогу, — буркнул Сэм и отвернулся.

— Поужинаем вместе?

— Иди ты.

Вот Дин и пошел, оставив его дуться в номере, если так нравится. Не портить же себе вечер.

В баре ему улыбнулась милашка с хорошими буферами, Дин улыбнулся ей в ответ. Осталось взять ее за руку, отпустить пару комплиментов и рассказать, как тяжело служить в бюро. Руку она дала, но дальше началась непруха, не иначе Сэмми сглазил — он может в сердцах проклясть и по-настоящему — недостаток эрудиции, чтоб его. Именно поэтому Дину бары нравились больше библиотек, а вместо умников — шикарные цыпочки.

Цыпочка смотрела на него с приклеенной улыбкой и глупо хлопала глазами.

— Что? — промямлила она, будто Дин сообщил ей, что у нее выросли ослиные уши. А он всего-то поведал, что ее глаза — как звезды, ну или что-то в таком духе. Пришлось напрягать мозги и вспоминать подходящую песню.

В голове вертелась строчка «AC/DC» про девочку-супертачку, но Дин был не настолько пьян, чтобы ее процитировать.

— Детка, сегодня я люблю только тебя…

— Что-о-о?!

Наверное, иногда стоит выбирать спутниц интеллектом повыше. Например, одна такая детка букой сидела в номере. Между прочим, с вполне прокачанными буферами. И плевать на скверный характер. Дин у любой детки может завести мотор.

Цыпочка выдернула руку и отошла к стойке, и Дин решил не оставлять чаевых. Он не благотворительный фонд для умственно отсталых, да!

Насвистывая «Ты долбила меня» Цеппелинов, Дин заскочил в кафе, закупиться кофе и салатом — умаслить Сэмми. Громкая музыка не дала произнести ни слова, общаться у кассы пришлось, как глухонемым, жестами. Но его поняли правильно: самый испорченный молоком и сливками кофе и самый низкокалорийный салат. Ни грамма жира, только мышцы — смотреть, как Сэм жует траву, Дин не мог, но трогать мышцы ему нравилось.

— Принцесса, вот твоя отрава. Как ты только жрешь эту мерзость?

Сэм поднял голову от лэптопа: дрочил небось снова на сайте Британники. Как хорошо, что в машину не поместятся все эти бесчисленные тома энциклопедии, а то ему дай волю.

— Спасибо, Дин, — расцвел ямочками на щеках Сэм.

— Спасибо не отделаешься. А вот хорошим трахом…

Настроение у Сэма исправилось на глазах. Удивительное дело — обычно он трагично вздыхал. Или хмурился. Или…

Сейчас он протянул руку и провел пальцами по щеке Дина. Не то чтобы они никогда друг друга не трогали. Вот только Сэм никогда не начинал первым.

— У меня есть отличный план на сегодняшний вечер.

— Грхм, — только и смог проговорить Дин.

Скоро еда оказалась на полу, а Дина впечатали лицом в стену — Сэмми порой вышибало все пробки, слишком уж он временами увлекался целибатом — Дин специально выучил слово, как самое вредное на свете. Дин мог только мурлыкать между охами и ахами и всякими возбуждающими звуками:

_Пошевеливайся, крошка:_

Я хочу войти к тебе с черного хода.

Тоже, естественно, Цеппелинов.

— Да, Дин, да, — говорил Сэм, но с черного входа входил сам. Впрочем, Дин не особо сопротивлялся.

На кровати, когда Сэм прижался теснее, укрывая их одеялом, коротким даже для Дина — мотель явно ждал в гости карликов! — Дин улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ты был великолепен. Не так, как я, но тоже ничего. Я тебя почти ненавижу.

А Сэм отозвался счастливо:

— Я тоже.

~~~

Утром Сэм наступил на салат, выругался, а на Диново: «Доброе утро, солнышко» — ответил такой тирадой, что стало понятно: в полночь карета превратилась в тыкву, а Золушка — в стерву. Здравствуй, сучонок.

Вслух Дин этого не произнес, но посмотрел красноречиво. Они молчали до Ронгвилля, пару дней — ведь что бы ни говорил Дин, Сэм неизменно морщился, как от оплеухи. Причем Дин впервые пытался быть нежным и вежливым, не позволил себе ни одной подколки и шуточки, и на тебе. Видимо, у Сэма наступил ПМС и его бесил сам факт, что Дин умел говорить. Хорошо, что в Ронгвилле нашлось дело — как обычно, в морге.

— Вчера доставили второго, — объяснял патологоанатом, — смотрите.

Он открыл холодильник.

— У первого не хватало глаз.

А второму отрезали уши.

— Жуть какая, — проговорил Дин, и Сэм с патологоанатомом удивленно уставились на него, хотя гримаса на лице покойного не предполагала других слов.

— Странная смерть, — с небольшой заминкой продолжил патологоанатом.

— Что же в ней странного?

— Он умер от остановки сердца. А сердце остановилось оттого, что его заморозили. Только сердце.

Ничего странного, если шалил призрак. Если он положит руку на грудь, эффект может получиться и таким. Но зачем призраку уши?

Сэм повторил его вопрос, как только они вышли из морга.

— За работу, Сэмми. Давай опросим свидетелей.

Сэм смерил его взглядом и вздохнул. Видок у него сделался кислым, как у капризной королевы бала.

— Тебе бы все шутить. Пошли, поговорим с соседями, может, они видели что-нибудь. Соберись, пожалуйста.

~~~

Дин довольно часто мог вести себя, как засранец, но с тех пор, как они уехали из Мидлтауна, стал просто невыносим. Сэм никому бы не признался, что последние сутки аккуратно проверял, не подменили ли того. Серебро, святая вода, соль, железо, ангельские ловушки — Дин ничего не заметил. Но в свое время и гуль, прикинувшийся Адамом, плевать хотел на их проверки.

Оставалось последнее средство, ну не считая, конечно, отсечения головы, — разговор по душам.

Как только Дин удобно устроился на кровати с пиццей и пультом, Сэм взял стул и уселся напротив, закрывая собой экран.

— Век бы твоей физиономии не видел, — стандартная Динова фразочка в эти дни.

— Хочу кое-что уточнить.

— Валяй, не торопись, не хочу слушать новости.

Сэм моргнул, но решил не удивляться нелогичности, а запомнить, чтобы потом пораскинуть мозгами.

— Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Ничего удивительного, ведь ты ведешь себя образцово-показательно.

— Поясни.

— Ты так рад любому моему слову, что хочется и хочется молоть языком.

— А без сарказма ты общаться разучился?

— Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но мне очень весело.

— Я видел, как ты веселился, когда спрашивал свидетелей, прикольно ли им было смотреть на парня без ушей, и предлагал почаще гулять на месте убийства, чтобы быстро и радостно сдохнуть. А ты бы потом посмотрел, не пропало ли у них чего из органов. Обхохочешься.

— Обычное дело. Так все и сказал?

— Как ребенок, если не хуже. А может, ты попал под заклятие?

— Почему не ты?

— Я веду себя совершенно нормально.

Дин не ответил, лишь цокнул языком и скорчил рожу, выражая всю свою гамму чувств.

Не сходилось, что-то не сходилось. Слова Дина не всегда соответствовали его гримасам. Будто он старался сильней запутать Сэма.

— Сэмми, — вот сейчас он заговорил очень проникновенно, глядя в глаза честно и серьезно, — Сэмми, ты же не знаешь, как меня достал и ты сам, и твое беспокойство — мне в кайф доводить тебя.

— В кайф доводить меня?

— У тебя вата в ушах или мозгах? Повторять не буду: мне нравятся розыгрыши.

— Разве мы не выросли из них, Дин?

— Сэмми, понимаю тебя отлично, но…

— Но тебе нравится, ясно.

Дин смотрел с отчаянием, даже мольбой, но говорил совсем иное — взять бы его за шкирку и вытрясти всю дурь. Да даже подраться и то лучше этой краткой беседы, во всяком случае, дерется Дин всегда честно. Или почти всегда.

От драки их избавила ожившая полицейская рация:

— Всем постам. Нападение на Кленовой улице, угол с Речной. Всем постам…

— Поехали.

~~~

Дин замолчал. Он так вдавил педаль газа, что Сэм боялся, что они не впишутся в крутые повороты узкой улочки. Зато на угол Речной и Кленовой они прибыли раньше полицейских, спугнув призрачного маньяка с призрачным скальпелем.

Доблестные копы приехали в тот момент, когда Сэм делал жертве искусственное дыхание, а Дин осматривал место происшествия.

— Стоять, руки вверх, не двигаться. Кто вы такие?

Сэм хотел сказать, что они из бюро, но Дин все испортил:

— Мы убийцы. Пытаемся добить этого парня.

— Руки! И без фокусов!

— Мы из бюро. Не слушайте этого шутника, у него шок. Удостоверение в кармане. Я достану?

— Не дергайся, ты под прицелом.

Сэм аккуратно достал удостоверение. Дин к счастью, перестал болтать чушь, и копы переключили внимание на Сэма. Подошли ближе, опуская оружие. Кивнули — можешь убирать документы.

— Ну и шуточки у твоего напарника.

— Сам мучаюсь.

— Убийцу видели?

— Нет, его кто-то спугнул до нас. Но жертва еще жива.

—Парамедиков, срочно! Прочесать район. Что еще заметили?

— Ничего, к сожалению. А это район с историей, так? Здесь уже находили тела?

— Находили, тридцать лет назад. Как только поймали Гарри Лесоруба, убийства закончились. Думаете, подражатель?

— А это не может быть сам Гарри?

— Гарри казнили неделю назад. Не мог же он вернуться с того света?

— Его кремировали?

— Нет. Согласно распоряжению покойного — захоронили на кладбище за городом.

— Спасибо, офицер. Вы нам очень помогли.

— Только не надо этих версий, что произошла ошибка и казнили не того. Вы же не будете настаивать на эксгумации трупа?

— Не буду.

~~~

— Что это за шуточки, Дин? Зачем ты стал подначивать копов? Жить надоело?

— Снова по душам разговор? Так жить — точно надоело.

— А мне — нет. Больше так не делай, ясно?

— Твоя жизнь ничего не стоит, и мне давно плевать на нее, Сэмми.

— Интересно, Дин, а могу ли я тебе доверять?

— Не-а.

— Очень вовремя. Я иду копать могилу Гарри Лесоруба, один. А ты — делай что хочешь.

С Дином явно что-то не то. Какое заклятье могло его так изменить? Что могло заставить выжечь человечность, оставив злого и проказливого ребенка вместо старшего брата? Или это естественный процесс выгорания? Дин дольше него на охоте, он просто устал?

Одному копать совсем не весело, но еще тоскливее думать о том, что в машине поджидает незнакомый и неприятный Дин. Когда лезвие лопаты наткнулось на доски, Сэм выбрался из могилы за бензином и услышал окрик Дина:

— Влево, Сэмми!

Сэм перекатился влево, подбирая с земли дробовик, но подняться не успел — призрачный скальпель чиркнул по груди, и Сэм понял, что никак не может выдохнуть.

Дин выстрелил, и немного отпустило, от выдоха зазвенело в ушах, и перед тем, как потерять сознание, Сэм услышал:

— Я же сказал влево! А ты куда рванул?!

Туда и рванул, Дин. Кажется, произнести это не получилось.

~~~

Могилу упокоенного Гарри Лесника Дин не стал закапывать. Нашатырь привел Сэма в себя, а крепкий виски добавил ему румянца.

— Возвращаемся в Мидлтаун. У нас осталось там дело.

— Как скажешь Дин. Отдыхать, так отдыхать.

Чертовщина какая-то. Сэм понимал ровно противоположное тому, что Дин говорил. Сэма прокляли? В Мидлтауне? Или он так ударился головой о могильную плиту, что стал путать лево и право?

Но ведь и копы не поняли Дина. И свидетели.

И официантка в баре.

Выходит дело не в Сэме, а в нем?

Дин достал телефон, включил диктофон и зачитал строфу «Песни дождя» Цеппелинов:

_«Преданность — это чудо,_

Путеводный огонь, который всем стоит взять в руки».

Записанный на диктофон голос выдал нечто несуразное:

_«Вероломность — банальность,_

Застывший лед, который никому не стоит трогать».

С AC/DC тоже не вышло ничего путного. Слова:

_«Папина машина, субботний вечер._

Снял девочку. Мне кайфово.

Рок-н-роллим в автомобильном кинотеатре.

Сядем позади — где места для поцелуев.

Включу музыку, приглушу свет.

Может, не даст, а может — и даст.

Разве я баб не знаю?

А это не ее ли трусики уже лежат на полу? »

Трансформировались в бредятину:

_«Мамин велосипед, утро понедельника._

Меня снял парень. Ему фигово.

Слушаем Принца на велотреке.

Выключу тишину, зажгу тьму.

Способен дать или не дать.

Разве знаю я мужиков?

А это не моя ли куртка висит на крыше? »

— Бред! — четко сказал Дин в диктофон.

— Ясность, — ответил диктофон.

— Ненавижу!

— Люблю!

— Сукин сын.

— Дочь самца.

— Сэмми.

— Сэмми.

— Все ясно.

— Ни хрена не понял.

Пока не разрядился телефон, Дин успел выяснить, что предлоги не меняются, как и междометья. Также написанное хоть от руки, хоть на телефоне — не перевирается. Что ж, придется объясняться с Сэмом с помощью компьютера и смс.

~~~

— Дин, Сэм, давно не виделись.

Музей, куда они так неосторожно влезли, кишел демонами. Но за плечом Сэма алела кнопка пожарной сигнализации.

— Вправо, Сэмми.

Демоны двинулись влево, а Сэм — вправо, задевая плечом кнопку. Завыла сирена, и сверху полилась вода. Святая вода. От демонов шел пар, а Сэм улыбался.

— Водонапорную башню освятил? На всякий пожарный случай?

Дин кивнул.

— Твое проклятье — настоящее сокровище.

Месяц назад, когда они все испробовали, Сэму так не казалось.

Дину и сейчас так не кажется, потому что его понимает только Сэмми. Они забывают, что Дин говорит шиворот-навыворот, и каждый раз Сэм вынужден объяснять случайным свидетелям, обалдевшим от их разговорчиков: «У моего брата — биполярное расстройство».

Дин сердится каждый раз и за это, и за жалостливые взгляды. Но Сэм всегда компенсирует. Поцелуем. Так что лица у свидетелей вытягиваются еще больше.

Демоны шипят, изрыгают проклятья, святая вода охлаждает их раскаленные души, а Сэм тянется к Дину с поцелуем — демоны подождут.

— Когда мы избавим тебя от него, нам придется несладко вот в таких ситуациях.

— Если ты смог научиться переводить мой бред, я постараюсь тоже научиться быстро переводить нормальные мысли в него.

Сэм обливает из баллончика ладанку с клоком волос Труди и поджигает ее.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит Дин на диктофон, надеясь услышать: «Ненавижу», но вместе с волосами Труди сгорает и ее проклятье.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Сэмми. — Ну, что, почитаем нашим старым знакомым чего-нибудь бодренького? Пару псалмов изгнания?


End file.
